1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device such as DVD player in which information of the disk is regenerated, recorded or deleted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk device in which the number of parts is reduced, the malfunction caused by static electricity is prevented and the problem caused by a so-called avalanche phenomenon of the disk is solved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique of a conventional DVD player is described in JP-A-6-251479. Referring to FIGS. 9 to 10B, an example of the technique of the conventional DVD player is explained below. The box-shaped housing 1 made of synthetic resin is composed of a roof plate portion 1a, a bottom plate portion 1b and a front plate portion 1c. In this housing 1, the unit body 2 is arranged close to one side wall 26, 27 (shown in FIG. 13) of the roof plate portion 1a and the bottom plate portion 1b. In the periphery of the unit body 2 arranged in the housing 1, audio/video printed circuit board 3, which is formed into a substantial L-shape when it is seen in a plan view, and the primary printed circuit board 4 having an electronic part A, which is formed into a rectangular plate, are respectively arranged in the vertical direction, leaving a predetermined interval between them.
The unit body 2 includes: a main chassis for supporting the tray 7, on which the disk D is put, so that the tray 7 can be moved forward and backward “a and b”; and a drive chassis 13, which is supported by the main chassis 8 so that the drive chassis can be pivotally moved upward and downward “c and d” round the support shaft 9, wherein the optical pickup 10 and the spindle motor 12 having a turntable 11 are mounted on the drive chassis 13. The cam shaft 14 protruding from the front face of the drive shaft 13 is inserted into the cam groove 15a of the cam slider 15. The cam slider 15 is arranged in the main chassis 8 so that it can be slid in the lateral direction “e and f” which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction “a and b”. When the cam slider 15 is slid to the left “e” or (to the right “f”), the drive chassis 13 can be moved upward and downward “c and d”. The disk holder 17 having a magnet, which is opposed to the turntable 11, is arranged in the cross beam 18, which is provided between both side walls 8a of the main chassis 8, so that the disk holder 17 can be elevated in a predetermined range. In this connection, reference numeral 19 is a disk accommodating recess portion formed in the central portion of the tray 7, and reference numeral 20 is a floating prevention piece extending from both side wall portions 8a of the main chassis 8 to both side edge recess step portions 7a of the tray 7.
The principle of movements will be explained below. FIG. 9 drawn by solid lines and FIG. 10A show a play mode. In this play mode, the disk D is rotated at high speed by the spindle motor 12 through the turntable 11, and information recorded on the disk D is read out by the optical pickup 10 and an image is regenerated on a monitor.
When an unloading signal is inputted in the play mode, as shown in FIG. 10B, the cam slider 15 is slid to the left “e” (or to the right “f”) so as to move the drive chassis 13 downward “d”. Due to the foregoing, the disk D is delivered from the turntable 11 to the tray 7, and then the tray 7 is moved forward “a” passing through the disk output port 21 provided in the front plate portion 1c. The disk D is picked up from the tray 7 and a new disk D is put on the tray 7.
Successively, when a loading signal is inputted, as shown in FIG. 10A, the tray 7 is moved backward “b” and accommodated in the housing 1. After that, the cam slider 15 is slid to the right “f” (or to the left “e”) so as to move the drive chassis upward “c”. Due to the foregoing, the disk D on the tray 7 is held by the turntable 11 and the disk holder 17.
As shown in FIG. 11, the other end portions of the flexible flat cables 5a, 5b, one end portions of which are connected to the primary printed circuit board 4 arranged on the upper side, are connected to the audio/video printed circuit board 3 arranged on the lower side. As shown in FIG. 12A, the primary printed circuit board 4 is put on a plurality of leg rods 28a to 28c protruding from the bottom plate portion 1b. The central insertion hole 4b, which is one of the three insertion holes 4a to 4c formed in the three corners of the primary printed circuit board 4, is engaged with the engaging pin 29 integrally protruding from an upper surface of the central leg rod 28b. Through the remaining two insertion holes 4a, 4c, which are opposed to each other along the diagonal line P (shown in FIG. 9), the screws 30a, 30b are screwed into the screw holes 39a, 39b formed in the leg rods 28a, 28c. Due to the foregoing, the primary printed circuit board is fixed close to the other side wall 31, 32 of the roof plate portion 1a and the bottom plate portion 1b as shown in FIG. 9. Therefore, the primary printed circuit board is grounded through the screws 30a, 30b. 